Count down
by i1976
Summary: This story is set two months after the series ended. An old enemy is back for Enos. FIXED AND RE-INSTALLED.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Enos lied down on the ground.

He felt like if, after the gunshot, his left shoulder was burning; he couldn't move his arm, now covered of blood.

The man was standing, looking down at him with icy eyes.

He aimed his gun at Enos's head "Die, officer Strate".

Enos closed his eyes; everything was over.

He heard Daisy screaming "ENOS"…, a desperate scream.

….. then a BANG.


	2. Chapter 2

**24 HOURS BEFORE (8 A.M.)**

In his patrol car, Enos was yawning, waiting for someone to chase and to ticket.

Waiting like that was tiring, so he usually tried to distract himself reading, thinking… or sleeping (hoping that Rosco didn't find out he was sleeping during his shift).

That day he looked at the sky, thinking of Daisy.

Daisy was always in his mind, especially after their nearly wedding, a wedding postponed because of the hives; two months passed since then, and they weren't yet married. And nobody talked any more about that wedding, another little adventure in that little County, another rumor to talk 'bout.

Really, the hives wasn't the real reason why HE decided to postpone their wedding; deep in his heart he feared Daisy didn't love him as he loved her; deep in his heart he felt that Daisy decided to marry him only for saving him from going to jail, and then for a sort of pity. So he used the hives to stop everything, even if being Daisy's husband has always been his dream, since the seventh grade.

He shook his head, trying to erase those pesky thoughts.

He looked again at the letter in his hands, and he shuddered.

Finally he saw the General Lee racing in front of him.

"Well, finally I can distract myself", and he began his usal "fake" chase of his friends, maybe for the last time.

* * *

At the farm, Daisy was talking with uncle Jesse and Lulu; even if Lulu was Rosco's sister and Boss Hogg's wife, she was her friend, and sometimes Daisy went to Lulu's house, or Lulu went to Duke's farm.

Listening to them chatting (women's chatting), uncle Jesse laughed, "Hey Lulu, you know everything happens in Hazzard, don't you?"

Lulu blinked at him" This is a real art, Jesse. I see and I hear everything. I'm like a spy"

They burst out laughing.

Then Lulu stared at Daisy with a serious look, "Daisy, what about you and Enos? I've not seen you two together very often, lately". Lulu wanted to see them married; when they announced their wedding, she was really glad about it, and when they postponed it she felt disappointed. Two months passed, and she wanted to see them married, finally: she was really romantic, after all.

Hearing Lulu's words, Daisy looked down, sad, "He's always so kind to me, but sometimes I think he's trying to turn away from me. It was HIS choice to postpone our wedding, so I don't know why…", Daisy shook her head.

Lulu looked at uncle Jesse. They both knew Enos loved Daisy, wheres they didn't understand, yet, if Daisy loved Enos, and probably Daisy too was confused 'bout her feelings; since the day Daisy decided, so abruptly and surprisingly, to marry Enos, uncle Jesse wondered what's the meaning of her "I've a genuine affection for Enos", and why she hung on to her idea to marry him even when there was no need to do it any more: in uncle Jesse's mind, Daisy's way to not hurt Enos' feelings calling off the wedding, so not letting him know she was marrying him to save him from going to jail, wasn't a complete explanation (Daisy could simply find an excuse to postpone everything without hurt him, she was really good to bring Enos to do whatever she wanted to and to convince him 'bout whatever she said).

But now, somehow, both uncle Jesse and Lulu felt there was something wrong between Enos and Daisy, even their long lasting and sweet friendship seemed damaged by that post-poned wedding.

* * *

The man was arriving in Hazzard, ready to kill Enos Strate.

Revenge: it's what he was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

**20 HOURS BEFORE (12 A.M.)**

Enos, surprisingly, managed to stop the General Lee; his patrol car stopped in front of the orange car, blocking it.

Bo and Luke knew Enos was a good driver, even if usually they succeeded to escape from him (though, sometimes they wondered if Enos was really catching them or he was pretending to catch them). This time Enos didn't let them escape as usual.

The deputy came out his patrol car, approaching to the General Lee with, smiling, "Hey Bo, Luke, how are you?"

Luke smiled at him "Enos, have you stopped us only to say hello? Well, hello Enos, bye Enos, now we have to go, we are in a hurry".

Enos shook his head, smiling again "Hey Luke, don't tease me. I have to ticket you for speeding, you know", and he gave Luke the ticket, "Bye Bo, bye Luke. Say hello to Daisy and uncle Jesse" then he went away.

Luke looked at his blonde cousin, who was sniggering, "There's nothing funny, Bo. Today Enos stopped us 'cause your bad driving. Are you still thinking of that girl you met yesterday evening? You're always thinking of girls"

Bo laughed, "You're only jealous 'cause girls prefer me to you, cousin. Admit that Enos is a good driver and don't blame me."

Luke sighed "You're only lucky with girls, Casanova. And you're so lucky that you'll pay this ticket".

Bo burst out laughing again "Yeah. You're really jealous. Come on, uncle Jesse and Daisy are waiting for us and for our purchases"

* * *

When Bo and Luke arrived at the farm, uncle Jesse was waiting for them "You're late. What's happened?"

Luke pointed his finger at Bo. "It's all his fault. Enos stopped us and ticket us 'cause Bo isn't able to drive when he's thinking of a girl"

Bo sniggered "It's Enos's fault, not mine. Today that boy is very enterprising and less clumsy than usual", he winked at Daisy, who looked away.

Sometimes Daisy thought that, for her cousins, her nearly wedding was only something to make fun of, and it hurt her feelings. In effect, thinking 'bout it, Enos' long lasting love for her and his clumsiness (and virginity) has always been something Dukes made fun of, in a friendly and innocent way, but anyway they made fun of it, and Daisy too. So, why, NOW, was she so annoyed by her cousins usual jokes?

She decide to ignore his cousin's words, " Come on , Lulu. We have to go now".

Lulu smiled, "Ok Daisy. Go shopping", but she noticed that Daisy wasn't happy to hear 'bout Enos.

* * *

Walking in Hazzard's streets, Lulu tried to talk again with Daisy about Enos. She was REALLY romantic, after all, and a bit gossipy, too.

She took Daisy's hand and she looked into her eyes "What's the matter, darling? What's happening to you and Enos?"

Daisy sighed " Bo and Luke don't understand what I feel for Enos, and they act as if it's all a joke, our wedding, our feelings….. But sometimes … I too, well, I wonder what I feel exactly for Enos. When I decided to marry him, I felt happy, very happy. At the beginning I thought I wanted to marry him 'cause I care about him, and I didn't stand to see him in prison or to see him suffer. But, somehow, I was happy thinking of me and him together, I was really happy. And, when Enos decided to postponed our wedding, I felt disappointed, even if I hid it to everyone. But the worst thing, NOW, Lulu, is that I'm feeling he's leaving me, and I don't know why"

Lulu listened silently to Daisy's words before to talk, slowly and thoughtfully, "Daisy, you know, Enos is a caring man; he's very kind, and he'd sacrifice himself for other people. I think, sincerly, Enos thought you didn't love him when you asked him to marry you, so you stopped you. He didn't permit you sacrificed yourself. I think the hives was only a pretext, but maybe I'm wrong"

Daisy stared at Lulu "What? But I wasn't sacrificing myself. I was really happy to marry him. I've a genuine affection for him, and I thought it wasn't so bad to be his wife. As I said to uncle Jesse, some people learn to love each other after they marry. I thought I could be an happy wife with Enos by my side, 'cause I trust him and his love, and I REALLY care for him"

Lulu smiled, sighing and shooking her head, "Yeah, Daisy. But Enos doesn't know it; did you ever tell him you was happy to marry him? Did you ever try to talk again to him 'bout it after that day?"

Daisy shook her head "Oh my God, no. We haven't talked 'bout it since then".

Lulu smiled, "Well, it's time to do it", she looked at Enos walking on the other side of the street and she called him, "Hey Enos. Is it your lunch break?".

Enos went closer them, with his usual smile "Hi Daisy. Hi Mrs. Lulu".

Lulu winked at Daisy," Sorry Daisy, but I now remember that I have an important appointment, so I can't have lunch with you, but you and Enos could lunch together. Bye" and she left, humming a gentle tune. A love song?

Daisy tried to relax, "Hey honey, are you hungry?", and Enos nodded, smiling. Since their wedding day, it was the first time they were alone. Besides, they didn't talk as usual, and, moreover, lately, Daisy thought Enos was strange and thoughtful.

One hour later, sitting at at a table, they ate silently, Enos lost in his thoughts and Daisy eager to talk to him, but she didn't know how.

She took a big breath, her heart beating fast in her chest, "Enos, we have to talk"

"Hmmm…." he didn't look at her.

"Enos, please. Look at me. What's happening to us? We were friends, we talked, we joked, and now we don't talk anymore. I know you since we were children. We helped each other many times", old times, maybe starting to talk 'bout their old times and their way to protect each other was the right way to relax him, "do you remember when Scanlon…"

Enos leaped up, "Scanlon? Why are you talking 'bout Scanlon?"

Daisy shook her head, surprised by Enos's reaction "I don't know. But, what I'm trying to say, well, at that time you risked your own life to save mi, and now you barely talk to me, and…."

Enos stood up "Sorry Daisy, but I have to go now. We'll talk another time, OK? See you".

Daisy watched him going away, "Bye Enos. See you", not at all relieved by his faint smile before to leave. Why? Why was he acting like that? Why was he so distant?

* * *

The man was loading his gun.


	4. Chapter 4

**16 HOURS BEFORE (4 P.M.)**

When Daisy came back to the farm, uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke noticed her worrysome.

The three men looked each other, silently, then uncle Jesse tried to distract her, "How's your day with Lulu?"

Daisy didn't know what to say, but after a brief pause she answered to her uncle, "Not a very good day. Lulu remembered she had an appointment, so I had lunch with Enos. But, unfortunately, Enos didn't seem in the mood for talking". Daisy avoided to explain that probably Lulu's appointment was only an excuse to let her and Enos alone; she knew that she had to thank Lulu for giving her a chance to talk with Enos, but unfortunately she wasted this chance.

After her words she was expecting some funny comment, some sniggering from Bo and Luke, but they remained silent, looking away. They knew their cousin enough to understand if she wanted to joke or not; and after Daisy left the farm with Lulu ignoring them and their words 'bout Enos, they perfectly understood she didn't want to joke about it. They didn't know why, but they could feel that something was wrong between their cousin and their best friend.

Bo looked at Luke; since Luke was older than him, he usually let Luke face touchy affairs.

But Luke too didn't know how to face such a delicate argument, so they left Daisy and uncle Jesse alone.

Daisy sank into the living room's couch, near uncle Jesse, whowaited patiently Daisy was ready to talk; Silence filled the living room, but after several minutes Daisy's voice broke that silence.

"Enos is strange. He doesn't talk to me as he usually did. He avoids me. I tried to talk to him, but I failed. During lunch he didn't even listen to me, he didn't talk to me, then he left. When he met me and Lulu, he was smiling, and he accepted to lunch with me, but when we were alone…. We aren't able to stay alone anymore. I don't know exactly when his behaviour's changed, after our wedding was postponed… or maybe more recently. I know Enos better than anyone else in Hazzard, and now I'm pretty sure that there's something wrong with him; but, usually, when I felt there's something wrong, I was able to understand what's the problem 'cause he talked to me. Maybe this time I failed 'cause his problem is ME. What's happening, uncle Jesse? I wanted to tell him I love him…" Daisy stopped, surprised by her own words.

_"I wanted to tell him I love him". _

She never said it so explicitly to anyone, she never said it so explicitly to herself. She never used that word, "love", whereas she always talked 'bout "affection", "caring", "friendship". But, in effect, what's love if not a strong affection and a desire to take care of someone along your life? to have someone by your side along your life, taking care of him and let him taking care of you? What's the difference between friendship and love? Probably, her friendship turned to love in the moment she felt that desire: the willing to take care of him, being by his side in the more closest way, as a wife. Cooter was a close and dear friend, but, sincerly, she wouldn't have ever asked Cooter to marry her for saving him from going to jail, she would have found another way, whereas the idea of marry Enos was so immediate, and strong, and... natural: she thought she had that idea 'cause Enos loved her, and he would have accepted to marry her, but now she was finally understanding the real reason why she had that idea.

This revelation exploded in her mind.

"Do you LOVE him?", uncle Jesse looked into her eyes.

She swallowed against the lump in her throat, assimilating that revelation, "Yeah. I love him", and after these words she felt happy, relieved, so she repeated "Yeah, I love him" many times, louder and louder, 'till Bo and Luke came in the living room, looking astonished at her and at their uncle hugging.

That evening,in her bedroom, Daisy was eager to talk again to Enos. She was waiting for the next morning, repeating in her mind the words to say to him. Three only words, in effect: I.. LOVE.. YOU.

* * *

In his apartment Enos was trying to eat something, but his stomach rejected any food because of his anxiety and worrisome.

He was waiting for next morning, reading that letter, again and again, trying to control his breath and trying to think of a plan of action, in order to survive. Finally he threw that letter into the basket, it was pointless to keep on reading it: he knew every line of that letter.

He was completely alone, blackmailed, without possibility to call for help. And, anyway, he didn't want to put in danger anyone, especially Daisy and the Dukes.

If he called for help, his friends could die.

It was HIS fight.

* * *

The man was eager for next morning.

He had an appointment with the man he hated the most.

This time Enos Strate had to die. Nobody could help him.

The man knew him, and in particular he knew his weak point: Daisy Duke and her family.


	5. Chapter 5

**NIGHT **

_Daisy was looking __at Enos on the ground and at the man who was staring at him with a gun in his hand. _

_She somehow knew that man, but she didn't remember his name and where she saw him before._

_Enos was injured: he couldn't move his left arm, covered of blood after the first gunshot hit his shoulder, pushing him down to the ground._

_Daisy tried to move, but she was frozen by fear. _

_She screamed his name._

_Sitting on the ground, she felt her right cheek burning after the man's slap, and she heard a drone in her ears. She remembered the gun pointed at her after the slap, the shot and Enos falling to the ground after he used his body as a protective shield between her and the gun._

_"Die, officer Strate"._

_The pointed his gun at Enos's head._

_Daisy closed her eyes, waiting for the next shot._

_She heard another shot, then everything was confused. _

_Voices… ambulances…._

_When she opened her eyes, she saw a white sheet covering a motionless body._

* * *

Daisy woke up covered with cold sweat, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She tried to calm down, "It was only a nightmare, Daisy. Only a nightmare. Enos is OK and he's peacefully sleeping in his apartment. You fear to lose him and to confess your feelings to him, so you had such a strange nightmare"

She went to the kitchen, and she sat at the table drinking a glass of cold water, but she wasn't able to slow down her heartbeat and her breath, so she got dressed and she left the farm.

She wanted to see Enos; she couldn't wait 'till morning. Seeing him was the only way to delete that nightmare from her mind.

* * *

It was 3 a.m. when Enos heard someone knocking at his door.

He got up, confused and a bit scared, and he asked who's out there. When he finally opened the door, Daisy hugged him, burying her face against his chest, under his collarbone, her arms firmly wrapped around his waist.

Enos was surprised, and also scared; he wondered if someone was hurt because of him. His voice trembled, "Daisy…. What's happened?".

Her face buried against his chest, Daisy cried," Oh, Enos. I had a terrible nightmare"; after her words she realized how ridiculous she was: running to Enos's apartment in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. She felt embarrassed as never before.

"A... nightmare?" Enos was more and more confused.

"Yeah. You were dead. Killed by… Scanlon!" suddenly Daisy remembered the name of the man she saw in her nightmare, and she remembered who Scanlon was: a syndicate mobster captured by Enos during his time at the Los Angeles Police Department, then coming to Hazzard to get revenge on Enos. But Scanlon was in prison, and he couldn't hurt anyone. Daisy felt more and more embarrassed thinking of his strange nightmare and thinking of how she ran to Enos's apartment.

She was expecting Enos's laugh, but she felt Enos trembling and whispering that man's name, "Scanlon?".

Daisy looked at him, trying to smile, an awkward smile, "Sorry Enos. I'm completely fool, coming here in the middle of the night because of a nightmare".

Enos's look was serious, and Daisy wondered if he was angry with her, or maybe he was only tired and sleepy.

Enos inhaled her hair scent, trying to calm down, but her nightmare scared him.

Daisy understood something was wrong, "Enos, what's the matter?"

"If I died… Daisy…"

Daisy opened he eyes wide, "What are you saying? Enos, you're so strange, lately. What's happening?". She buried again her face against his shoulder, "If you died, Enos, I couldn't live without you, cause…", she took a deep breath," … cause I love you".

_I love you._

He felt tears in his eyes; he was waiting for those words since their wedding day (deciding to postpone that wedding 'till those words); he was waiting for those words since the seventh grade. And now… Why now?

Like in a dream, Daisy put her hands under his t-shirt, caressing his chest, slowly.

He didn't stop her, even if he wanted to; but that night could be their first and last night together.

Daisy took off his t-shirt, kissing his chest, and then his lips.

They hugged, kissing deeply, and they fell on his bed.

* * *

Lately, her head oh Enos' chest, hearing his heartbeat and his regular breathing, Daisy was happy and scared at the same time: she felt something was wrong with Enos. His gestures… his kisses… his touch….. everything was full of despair; he was near her (like never before) but, at the same time, he was so distant. As a long good-bye.

"Enos, are you sleeping?", she whispered.

"Hmm…..", he mumbled, so Daisy slowly fell asleep, lulled by his scent and his breathing.

* * *

Next morning Enos woke up early (really, that night he didn't sleep at all, but he pretended to sleep); he didn't wake up Daisy and he got dressed. Closing the door behind him, he looked at Daisy, maybe for the last time.

"Bye Daisy".

When Daisy woke up she realized Enos wasn't there.

She felt disappointed; she wanted to feel again his body, his warm touch and his soft lips. She blushed thinking of him in that way; she hugged his pillow, smelling his scent "Oh Enos. And now? What we have to do? OK Daisy. Wake up. It's not time to stay in bed. You have to talk to him and understad what's wrong with him".

Before leaving Enos's apartment, her eye caught a piece of paper rolled into a ball on the floor, near the basket. She kelt down to put it in the basket, but something stopped her: it wasn't Enos' handwriting (he knew his handwriting very well), but it seemed a sort of letter for Enos. She stayed with that piece of paper in her hand, not knowing what to do: it wasn't fair to read Enos' mail, but, thinking of his despair and his strange behaviour, she decided to read it.

As she read, her breath became more and more heavy and she started trembling.

Trying not to scream she phoned at the farm.

Several minutes later she was driving her jeep to the place where Enos had to meet Scanlon, her nightmare stuck into her head.

"Oh my God, Enos. Please, don't die. Enos, don't die"

It was 7,30 a.m., and Enos had to meet Scanlon at 8 a.m.

She had to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

**IS IT THE END?**

Scanlon was waiting for Enos Strate at the same place where Enos arrested him last time, Pruitt's glade. That time, Scanlon used Daisy Duke as a bait, but the cop arrested him thanks to his friends and thanks to their stupid trick that distracted him. This time he didn't want to fail.

Enos was reaching the place of his appointment with Scanlon. He feared him; last time Scanlon almost killed him three times (trying to shot him whereas he was peacefully walking in town, doing his duty, then with a bomb, and at the end using Daisy as a bait). He was a merciless killer. When L.A.P.D. informed him that Scanlon escaped again from prison, he understood that man wanted his revenge, so he wasn't surprised when he received Scanlon's letter: he wanted Enos in that place, that day at 8 a.m. He couldn't call for help, 'cause Scanlon threatened him to kill his friends: he said he wasn't alone but he had some accomplices, this time, keeping an eye on his friends, ready to hit them if he had called them for help. Enos didn't know if Scanlon really had accomplices or if it was a trick, probably it was trick, but he couldn't risk to put his friends in danger.

Before to reach his appointment, he spent some time at the same lake where Daisy asked him to marry her two months before, trying to calm down and to find the strength to face Scanlon.

Not far away from him, Daisy was driving her jeep when Luke called her.

"Daisy, stop. Wait for us and don't go alone. We've called Rosco and Cooter for help, too"

"Luke, Enos is in danger. It could be too late. I have to go"

Luke looked at Bo who was driving the General, "Hurry up, Bo. She doesn't understand how much she's in danger. We have to stop her... and we have to save Enos, too"

* * *

When Daisy arrived at Pruitt's glade she saw Scanlon; he was alone, and Enos wasn't there, yet. She was glad she arrived before Enos, but when Scanlon noticed her, staring at her with a cold look, she realized she was in danger, and she regretted that Bo and Luke weren't there with her.

"Miss Daisy Duke, right?" Scanlon smiled devilishly, "Where's your dear friend Enos Strate? And don't try to lie to me"

Daisy hold her breath, freezing, then she answered, her voice trembling, trying to take her time, "I… I don't know where he's". Scanlon had a gun in his hand, andshe couldn't run away.

Scanlon came closer her, and his slap pushed her down to the ground, "Don't tease with me, little bitch. You and your friends teased me last time, but now you won't stop me. I told that cop I will kill you and the others if he tries any trick". Then he turned from Daisy, looking around and searching for Enos's friends; when he didn't see anyone else, he stared again at Daisy, aiming his gun at her, "Are you ready to die? I'm eager to see your friend's face as he'll see you dead"

Daisy looked horrified at the gun pointed at her, like in her nightmare.

* * *

When Enos arrived, he saw Daisy on the ground, with a gun pointed at her. He felt a deep cold raising along all his spine.

"Oh my God, no. Oh my God, no", as he ran towards Daisy and Scanlon, he kept on praying in his head, "Oh my God, no"

Coming closer them, he shouted, "Stop, Scanlon. I'm here. Do you want me? I'm here, but let her go."

He stopped between Scanlon and Daisy, raising his hands: he stood in front of Scanlon, and Daisy could see his back.

Without even a word Scanlon fired.

Daisy saw his gun's flame, and Enos fell on the ground, pressing his right hand on his left shoulder and moaning in pain, as the blue of his uniform was changing in deep red on his shoulder and along his left arm.

Daisy was horrified: everything was like in her nightmare.

She screamed his name, with tears in her eyes, as she looked in shock at Scanlon staring at Enos.

"Die, officer Strate".

Daisy closed her eyes, whispering," Oh my God, no", then she heard a BANG… or two BANGS?

She faint.

* * *

When Daisy woke up she saw the ambulance's lights and many people around her (Bo, Luke, uncle Jesse, Cooter and Rosco). She saw all their pain in their eyes, but she didn't understand what they were saying 'cause a drone in her ears, she could only see their mouths moving and feel their arms around her.

She looked around searching for Enos, but she only saw a white sheet covering a motionless body.

Everything became dark, and she faint again.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHITE WALLS AND WHITE SHEETS**

Daisy woke up in the hospital, in a little room with white walls and white furnishings; everything was white; her bed sheets were white too. Looking at all that white she felt like if she had to vomit, remembering another white sheet.

She shook her head trying to empty her mind. She wanted to wake up again, running to Enos's apartment in the middle of the night, hugging him and telling him her nightmare. She wanted to laugh with him 'cause such a strange nightmare, drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"Come on, Daisy. Wake up. It's only a nightmare. Enos is alive; he's sleeping in his bed and you're dreaming. Wake up, please, wake up". She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, hoping to wake up at the farm, but it didn't work. She wasn't able to wake up; she was still in that white room, and not in her warm bedroom at the farm.

She burst out in tears, and she cried and cried, sobbing, unable to stop.

The door of her room opened, and Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse came in.

Uncle Jesse sat on her bed, taking her hands in his ones, "Honey, calm down. You are shocked, but you'll be fine. Now you have to rest and to take some sedatives to sleep a bit. Tomorrow you'll come back home"

Daisy hugged uncle Jesse "I don't want anything. I don't want to come back home. I don't want to stay here. I want only to die"

Bo and Luke came near Daisy, shocked. Luke put his hands on her shoulders, and Bo kissed her forehead. Daisy was completely enclosed in her family's warmth, but she didn't feel better. She kept on crying on uncle Jesse's chest, "Oh uncle Jesse. Why? WHY? I can't live without him. I can't live without Enos. Why did he die?"

Uncle Jesse took Daisy's face in his hands, wiping her tears "Daisy, what are you saying? Enos isn't dead. He's badly injured, and now he's in the intensive care unit, but doctors say he'll recover"

Daisy shook her head, pushing away her uncle's hands, "Don't lie to me, uncle Jesse. I saw his body under a white sheet", and she burst out again in tears.

Luke took Daisy's hand, "Daisy, he was Scanlon, not Enos. When you saw that sheet, Enos was already in an ambulance. He's alive, Daisy. Trust us", he said in a soft voice.

Daisy stared at their faces "Is he alive? Really?" she tried to smile, and her family smiled her back.

They hugged, and finally she felt her family's warmth.

"But what's happened? I remember Enos was injured, and Scanlon was pointing his gun at him; then I heard another shot, so…. What's happened?". Everything was so confused in her mind.

Bo and Luke sat on Daisy's bed. "Well", Luke said "We'll tell ya everything" and he began to remember one of the most frightful moments his family faced.

* * *

_When Bo and Luke arrived at Pruitt's glade__, they saw both Daisy and Enos on the ground. Daisy was sitting, looking terrified at Enos who was lying down with his right hand on his left shoulder, bleeding, whereas Scanlon was standing with his gun pointed at Enos._

_They understood it was too late; how could they help Enos and Daisy? They hadn't weapons, and Rosco (with his gun) and uncle Jesse (with his rifle) weren't there, yet. _

_They ran towards Scanlon, screaming their best friend__'s and their cousin's name. They didn't know what they wanted to obtain with their action (Scanlon was too distant to be reached and stopped in time, and, moreover, he had a gun in his hand), but they did it automatically._

_Only few seconds. _

_Scanlon heard their voices and he turned his head to them. _

_Only __few second, but everything was like in a slow-motion._

_Scanlon, and the boys too, knew__ their run was useless; before they reached him, he could killed Enos, Daisy, and, then, also Bo and Luke._

_But Enos was still conscious. He saw Scanlon looking away from him, and in those few seconds he __drew his gun, pointing it at Scanlon._

_Few seconds. _

_Scanlon turned again to Enos, seeing Enos was now aiming his gun at him._

_They fired. Together._

_Scanlon fell on the ground, with blood squirting from his head._

_Bo and Luke stopped, in shock. They looked at Scanlon falling, and they saw blood spreading from Enos' chest. _

_They looked each other, and then ran towards their friend, kneeling to his side, calling him and trying to stop the bleeding from his chest, as he became paler and paler, not answering their call._

_Daisy was lying on the ground, with her arms on her head, unconscious, but she wasn't injured ._

_They heard the ambulances' sirens, and they saw Rosco's patrol car followed by ambulances __(fortunately Rosco, after the boys told him what's happening, called for help fearing Enos was injured)._

_After Enos was in the ambulance, with paramedics trying to help him, Bo and Luke took Daisy in their arms. _

_Uncle Jesse and Cooter too arrived, kneeling by Daisy's side._

_When Daisy woke up she looked around, then she faint again._

* * *

After Bo and Luke ended their story, Daisy remained silent, thinking of Enos. He succeeded to save her and her family from Scanlon, risking his own life. She smiled, glad he was alive.

"Hey Daisy. How did you know 'bout Scanlon?", Bo asked her.

An oobvious question, since they didn't talk 'bout it 'till then, but the answerwasn't so obvious.

It was Daisy's time to tell her story, so she told his family 'bout her nightmare, her run in the middle of the night to Enos's apartment, and how she found Scanlon's letter.

Everyone wondered how Daisy's nightmare saved Enos's life, and what such a strange nightmare could mean, but there was no answer.

It was a mystery.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPILOGUE: WHITE DRESS**

Daisy came back home the day after the fight with Scanlon.

Every day Dukes went to the hospital; doctors didn't let them see Enos until he was in intensive care unit, but they informed them 'bout his condition.

Every day Daisy thought of Enos, praying for his recovery. Every day she was eager to see him again, touch him, caress his cheek as usual, waiting for his wide smile.

Every day seemed a month.

A week passed, and finally Enos was transferred from the intensive care unit to a little room, so doctors let Dukes visit him.

When they opened his room's door, Enos was sitting on his bed, backed on two pillows, and he was talking with two men, but those men left when Dukes entered the room.

"Bye, officer Strate".

Those two words ("officer Strate") made Daisy wince remembering Scanlon's cold voice.

Enos smiled at his friends with a faint and tired smile, "LAPD", answering Dukes' questioning look.

Luke patted gently Enos on the back. "Hey buddy roe. How are you? You scared us, do you know it?".

Enos smiled at him, "I also was scared, Luke".

Bo sat on Enos bed, "But now everything is OK. Anyway, how do you feel?"

Enos shrugged in his usual manner (a gesture his friends knew very well), "I have pain in my left shoulder and I can't move it, and my chest burns when I try to breath deeply. But I'm alive, and doctors are giving me sedatives to lower pain and to make me sleep". He finally smiled, his naive and wide smile.

Uncle Jesse noticed Daisy was standing near the door, silent, looking at the ground. She didn't come next to Enos as her cousins did, so uncle Jesse took her hand, "Come on, honey. Enos is OK".

She nodded, but her legs were trembling; happiness? fear? embarrassment?

Bo and Luke stared at their cousin. They knew her behaviour was strange: usually Daisy was sweet to Enos, hugging him or caressing his cheek, and sometimes kissing him gently, whereas Enos was so shy he froze when she was near him.

Bo and Luke turned towards Enos, and they saw he was blushing. Bo opened his mouth to ask something, but uncle Jesse stopped him, "Come on, boys. Let Daisy and Enos talk a bit".

* * *

Finally alone, Daisy came near Enos, taking his hand,"So we are alone, Enos".

She looked at him, smiling, and he smiled back at her. Daisy felt her heart stirring, and she rested her head on his chest, "Oh Enos. I was so scared. I thought you were dead".

Enos caressed her hair, "I'm fine, Daisy. Don't cry, please. I don't want to see you crying".

Daisy nodded, hugging him. "I love you, Enos."

"I love you, Daisy"

Daisy raised her head from his chest, and she tried to kiss him, but he turned his head away, rejecting her kiss.

"Why, Enos?"

"Sorry, Daisy, but…", he kept on looking away from her.

"Honey, what's the problem?"

"I killed a man, Daisy"

"Oh Enos. You had no choice. You were defending yourself, and me. You saved me. It's not your fault, but Scanlon's fault. You are the sweetest man I've ever known, don't blame yourself. You did your duty".

He kept of looking aoutside the window, avoiding her eyes.

Daisy knew him better than anyone else in Hazzard, and she felt that there was something else wrong, "What else, Enos? What are you wondering about?"

"That night… well…..", he blushed, "… you were upset, and frail. I feel like I played on you. I had to stop you. Sorry"

Daisy smiled. "Enos, sugar, I wanted it. I wanted it so much that night. And I want it again, and again"

Enos smiled embarrassed, "Oh Daisy. It isn't a good idea. I'm under sedatives, so I don't know if… well, I don't know if I'm able to….. And if uncle Jesse and the boys come in?"

Daisy burst out laughing. "Enos, I'm not saying I want it NOW and HERE"

Enos blushed, becoming almost red like a tomato, "Uh, not now? What a shame", then he laughed.

They kept on laughing, as usual. Daisy felt they were still friends, and even if their relationship grew up to another level, that night, their friendship was still there, deep and calming as always.

When they stopped laughing, Enos became serious. "Daisy, would you marry me?"

Daisy hugged him strongly, "Of course, Enos. And, what 'bout your hives?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll ask doctors for something to help me. I survived after two shots, so I can endure hives"

* * *

Finally, Daisy wore again her white dress.

Hazzard was waiting for their wedding almost since they were children. Everyone was there, and Lulu was crying. Uncle Jesse too felt tears in his eyes, but he didn't cry. And the boys… well…. they were happy Daisy was marrying their best friend.

Daisy was beautiful in her white dress, and Enos, despite the hives, was beautiful too.


	9. Author's note

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_Since it's my most read story along the years, it was time to fix it._

_Not only grammar and style. _

_I changed a LOT of things along the chapters. NOT the plot, the plot is not changed at all, but I deleted some phrases whereas I added some other ones._

_Reading it as it was in the origin, I felt it a bit rushed, especially Daisy's "revelation" 'bout her feeling, so I had to change some dialogues and "thoughts", trying, anyway, not to change too much, in order to keep the original spirit. _

_I hope it's better, now._

_As I said for "Daisy's reflections", people who already read it won't find something REALLY new in it, and new readers, well, I hope they enjoy it. Thanks for the ones who reviewed so many years ago, appreciating this story even if it was a bit rushed and poorly written. :-))_

_Something more (HOW and WHY) 'bout this "re-styling" is explained in my profile page._


End file.
